Cenicienta
by Estrella'black
Summary: l'heure bleue. “Oh, bailaré con Cenicienta... No quiero perderme ni siquiera una sola canción. Por qué muy rápidamente el reloj marcará las doce, y ella se habrá ido...” — Bella le dice adiós a su padre en la boda. One-shot


**Título**: Cenicienta.  
**Rating**: T  
**Summary**: "Oh, bailaré con Cenicienta... No quiero perderme ni siquiera una sola canción. Por qué muy rápidamente el reloj marcará las doce, y ella se habrá ido..." — Bella le dice adiós a su padre en la boda.

**Disclaimer: **Crepúsculo no me pertenece. Tampoco **Dance With Cinderella **de **Stephen Curtis Chapman**. Y este hermoso one-shot le pertenece a l'heure bleue. Yo sólo traduzco con su permiso.

— **Cenicienta **—

"Eres tan hermosa."

Su susurro era suave, y apenas lo escuché. Lo miré juntar su frente gentilmente con la de ella mientras se deslizaban –con delicadeza, lentamente- al ritmo de la música. Ella se sonrojó y el besó su frente, sus labios permanecieron en su pálida piel por algunos segundos, antes de que se alejara y mirara dentro de sus ojos.

Y yo... yo solo me senté en el fondo y miré.

Miré como mi pequeña bailaba con el hombre a quien había reclamado amar más que a su propia vida. Mi pequeña, quien, diez minutos antes, se había casado oficialmente con Edwad Cullen.

Y mire como el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, –literalmente- casi coloreaba el aire a su alrededor.

Quería odiarlo, pero mientras los veía –sosteniéndose cuidadosamente el uno al otro, como si tuvieran miedo de que si se soltaban el mundo se caería en pedazos- sabía que no podía. Seguro, el irrumpió en nuestras vidas, justo cuando Bella había llegado a _mi _vida de nuevo, y la alejó de mi.

Pero no puedo odiarlo.

Ama demasiado a mi bebe.

_Ella gira y se desliza,  
Al compás de esa canción que está sonando,  
Sin una preocupación en el mundo.  
Y yo estoy sentado aquí llevando,  
El peso del mundo en mis hombros._

Estaba muy ocupado tratando de entender las palabras de la canción que acababa de empezar a sonar para darme cuenta de cualquier otra cosa.

"Deberías robarte a la novia por un minuto."

Así que cuando escuché una suave, queda voz a mi espalda, me giré sorprendido para ver a Alice –quien estaba resplandeciente- detrás de mí. Sonreía suavemente mientras veía a su hermano. La mirada en su rostro era casi indescriptible. Era de puro amor hacia las dos personas por las cuales estábamos aquí hoy.

"¿Huh?" Pregunté estúpidamente, deslumbrándome momentáneamente por su belleza.

"Baila con Bella," me urgió. "Sé que amaría eso. Está preocupada por ti, ¿sabes? Por cómo estás tomándolo."

"Estoy bien," Dije secamente, mirando mi vaso de vino. "Y yo no bailo," Agregué rápidamente. Ella rió. Era un sonido suave, y de verdad dulce. Muy parecido a la risa de Bella.

"Baila con ella."

Suspiré, y puse mi vaso en la mesa. Traté de hacerlo ver como que odiaría lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero no pude. Quería tomar la mano de Bella y girarla como cuando era pequeñita. Claro, con nosotros siendo probablemente las personas más torpes sobre la tierra, siempre ha habido un poco más de caídas que de baile. Siempre había muchas risas, también.

Pero este era uno de las más preciadas memorias que este cruel mundo, mi cruel destino, me había dejado tener.

Los alcancé, y coloqué mi mano en el hombro de Edward. Separó sus ojos de la penetrante mirada de Bella, con reticencia, y me miró con una sonrisa.

Hablé lentamente, en voz baja.

"¿Me permites este baile?"

_Ha sido un largo día  
Y aún hay trabajo por hacer  
Está tirando de mi,  
Diciendo "Papá, te necesito"_

_Hay una fiesta en el castillo  
Y he sido invitado  
Y debo practicar mi baile  
Oh, por favor, Papi, ¿por favor?"_

"Papá, tu no bailas," dijo Bella nerviosamente, sus ojos buscaron a Edward, quien había comenzado a bailar con su madre… ¿Esme? Me di cuenta de que sus ojos nunca habían dejado a Bella, y aunque estaba poniéndole atención a mi hija, y no a su baile, seguía siendo elegante y grácil.

Reí ante la preocupación de Bella.

"Tu tampoco lo hacías," resalté, sonriendo. "Y mírate ahora."

"Eso es sólo porque Alice y Rosalie me obligaron a practicar por semanas," dijo, sonriendo. "Y sólo pude mantenerme en mis pies gracias a Edward."

Cuando dijo su nombre, su rostro resplandeció, y sus ojos se iluminaron. No me pasó de largo la amorosa mirada que le dirigió, tampoco. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta cuan profundamente enamorados estaban. Sabía que era como un hoyo negro, y nunca podrían encontrar la manera de salir de él.

"¿Estarás bien, cierto?" Pregunté en voz baja.

Rió, y el sonido fue música para mis oídos.

"Si, papi. Voy a estar muy bien."

_Así que bailaré con Cenicienta  
Mientras ella esté aquí en mis brazos  
Porqué yo sé algo que el príncipe nunca sabrá  
Oh, bailaré con Cenicienta  
No quiero perderme ni siquiera una sola canción  
Porqué muy rápidamente el reloj marcará las doce  
Y ella se habrá ido..._

Seguíamos tambaleándonos con la música, y el mundo pareció desaparecer a nuestro alrededor. Éramos sólo yo y mi hija –mi pequeña bebe- por este momento. Por este único, y hermoso momento.

Fue ahí cuando lo noté.

"Vas a irte, ¿cierto?"

Dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa, y por una vez, fui lo bastante perceptivo para darme cuenta de que estaba nervioso.

"Claro, papá, ¡Voy a ir al colegio a _Alaska_!"

Estaba tratando de sonar feliz, despreocupada. Sacudí mi cabeza, y por el rabillo del ojo, la vi morderse el labio.

"No... es más, profundo que eso. No voy a…no volveré a verte de nuevo, ¿cierto?"

Podía ver las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos mientras sacudía la cabeza, lentamente, cuidadosamente.

"Te visitaré. Lo prometo. Siempre que pueda, iré para allá."

Le sonreí tristemente. No sabía que estaba pasando, o que causaba ese obvio dolor, pero sabía que donde quiera que estuviera, sería feliz. Estaría con Edward. Estarían juntos. Sabía lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que no sería feliz sin él.

Una cita de mis libros favoritos — uno que Bella había leído, y se había enamorado de él inmediatamente— vino a mí rápidamente, y me golpeó al instante.

_Si todo pereciera y él se salvara, yo podría seguir existiendo; y si todo lo demás permaneciera y él fuera aniquilado, el universo entero se convertiría en un desconocido totalmente extraño para mí__._

"¿De verdad, lo amas, cierto?" Susurré, sosteniéndola cerca mientras ambos tropezamos y casi caímos al suelo. Rió, luego miró dentro de mis ojos con tan hermosa sonrisa iluminando sus labios, que se llevó mi aliento.

"Realmente lo hago."

_Ella dice que es un buen chico y estaré impresionado  
Quiere saber si apruebo el vestido  
Dice, "Papá, solo falta una semana para la graduación  
Y necesito practicar mi baile  
Oh, por favor, Papy, ¿por favor?"_

"¿Recuerdas la primera vez que Edward vino?" Pregunté, girándola con delicadeza antes de acercarla a mí de nuevo.

Asintió, y la mirada en sus ojos me hizo pensar que estaba perdiéndome de algo importante. Probablemente así era.

"Lo recuerdo. Llovía a cantaros, y él iba a llevarme a jugar beisbol con su familia. Y luego... luego..." su voz se apagó, y separó su mirada de la mía. "Y luego me fui," continuó, casi en silencio. "Y luego me dañé a mí misma. Cuando... me caí de esas escaleras, en el primer momento en el que pude pensar, todos mis pensamientos fueron sobre _él."_

Reí, tratando de esconder mis verdaderos sentimientos mientras hablaba secamente. "Que, ¿nada de pensamientos para tu viejo padre?"

_Así que bailaré con Cenicienta  
Mientras esté aquí en mis brazos  
Porqué sé algo que el príncipe nunca sabrá  
Oh, bailaré con Cenicienta  
No quiero perderme ni siquiera una canción  
Porqué demasiado rápido el reloj marcará las doce  
Y ella se habrá ido_.

"¡Claro que pensé en ti!" dijo, como si la idea de que _no lo hubiera hecho_ fuera completamente loca "Estaba tan preocupada de... de que jamás fuera a tener la oportunidad para disculparme por lo que hice... lo que _dije_. Estaba tan... _tan_ segura de que me odiarías por siempre, y nunca podría de-decirte lo mucho que yo-yo te a-amo."

Estaba llorando a este punto, y yo no estaba muy lejos. Podía sentir las lágrimas venir, pero luché contra ellas con todo lo que tenía mientras me estiraba para presionar mis ásperos y asustados dedos contra su suave piel, limpiando sus lágrimas.

"Oh, nena..." Susurré con voz rota mientras la acerqué a mí de nuevo. Ni siquiera estábamos bailando ahora. Estábamos simplemente parados ahí, mis brazos alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo, mientras no mecía adelante y atrás lentamente, muy lentamente.

"S-si te amo, Papy," susurró, enterrando su cabeza en mi pecho. La sostuve más cerca. "Te amo... _tanto_."

"También te amo, Bells."

De alguna manera me pareció como si nuestras palabras fueran más que palabras de amor, finalmente dichas después de tantos años de expresar nuestros sentimientos. De alguna manera…parecía como si estuviera diciéndole adiós.

"Te amo."

_Bien, llegó a casa hoy con un anillo en su dedo  
Resplandeciendo y diciéndonos lo que había planeado  
Dijo, "Papá, aún faltan seis meses para la boda  
Pero necesito practicar mi baile  
Oh, por favor, Papy, ¿por favor?"_

"¿Bella?"

Levanté la mirada para ver a Edward parado frente a nosotros preocupado, sus dorados ojos se derretían con preocupación y confusión. Solo le sonreí y le hice un gesto para que se acercara. Lo hizo, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, me estiré y puse su mano consoladoramente en el hombro de Bella.

"¿E-Edward?"

Ella levantó su rostro sorprendida, y el sonrió y asintió.

Yo era quien debía alejarse de nuestro abrazo, pero no la dejé ir completamente. En lugar de eso, sostuve sus manos entre las mías, y miré dentro de su mirada llena de lágrimas por lo que se sintió increíblemente como la última vez.

Sin girarme hacia Edward, hablé.

"Cuida de mi pequeña, ¿sí?"

Casi pude sentir la sonrisa creciendo entre sus impecables gestos.

"Lo haré."

Dos palabras. Dos simples palabras. Pero significaron el mundo para mí, porque sabía que eran sinceras. Sabía que, cualquier cosa que pasara, a cualquier lugar que fueran, estarían juntos. Y el la amaba, posiblemente más de lo que podría comprender.

Y... ella lo amaba a él, también.

Tomé la mano de Bella entre la mía con delicadeza, luego me giré hacia Edward antes de poner su mano en la de él. Ambos me miraron, y yo sonreí. Las lágrimas habían llegado, y no pude parar la única que se deslizo lentamente por mi desgastada, y vieja mejilla.

"Vivan," susurré, "Sin ningún resentimiento."

Luego, me di la vuelta, y me alejé. Podía escuchar a Bella llorar, y, mientras alcanzaba a tomar una última mirada por encima de mi hombro, pude ver a Edward tomarla muy suavemente, con mucha delicadeza, entre sus brazos. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras él la sostenía cerca, y ella lo tomó casi como si estuviera asustada de quebrarse en mil pedazos si él llegaba a dejarla ir.

_Así que bailaré con Cenicienta  
Mientras esté aquí en mis brazos  
Porque sé algo que el príncipe nunca sabrá  
Oh, bailaré con Cenicienta  
No quiero perderme ni siquiera una sola canción  
Porque muy rápidamente el reloj marcará las doce  
Y ella se habrá ido..._

**N/A:** Escuché esta canción en la radio, y no pude evitarlo. Es hermosa, y queda muy bien. Es bastante triste, y la historia detrás no queda con el fic, pero, como sea. El punto era la letra. ¿Qué piensan? ¿Lo odian, lo aman, algo enmedio?

**N/T: **Es asombroso lo buena que esta autora es, y la facilidad que tiene para hacer historias hermosas xD Lloré -de nuevo- es taaan hermoso. Tengo la canción "Dance with Cinderella" en mi perfil, y un video de unas pequeñas interpretandolo, que me pareció hermoso. (:

-Unbesoo a todaas! El lunes comienzo a volver con mis traducciones, con una historia de esta autora: when she smiles (: es hermosa tambien!

;Reviews ? (:


End file.
